1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to child car seats, and more particularly pertains to a child car seat having a removable tray. Various forms of car seats having fixed or detachable trays are known in the prior art. However, it is frequently desired to pivot the tray to an open position from side to side to allow a child to be placed into or removed from the car seat. If the car seat is mounted on the left hand side of a vehicle rear seat, it is desirable to pivot the tray toward the right hand side of the car seat. Alternatively, if the car seat is secured on the right hand side in the rear seat of a vehicle, it is more convenient if the tray pivots open toward the left hand side of the vehicle. In order to provide this advantageous feature, the present invention provides a car seat having a tray which may be selectively pivoted open from either side of the seat, or may be entirely detached and removed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of child car seats are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a child car seat is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,829, which issued to R. Paris on May 19, 1970. This patent discloses an infant seat having a reinforced padded removable tray. U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,838, which issued to J. Varterasian et al on Nov. 8, 1983, discloses a restraint table for a vehicle that is normally stored within a console located along one side of a passenger seat and is connected to the console by a hinged member which allows sequential movement of the restraint table about a pair of substantially perpendicular axes so that the restraint table assumes a position in front of an occupant seated in the passenger seat. U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,302, which issued to R. Knoedler et al on June 26, 1984, discloses a seat for a child including a hinged front padded restraining barrier. U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,600, which issued to A. Single II et al on Mar. 8, 1988, discloses a multi-mode child restraint system including a seat and a bolster adapted to releasably engage the seat. The seat includes a pivotal impact shield and is adapted for securement to a motor vehicle seat by a conventional seat belt. U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,685, which issued to K. Sudoh et al on Aug. 23, 1988, discloses a child car seat including a protective support disposed in front of a child sitting on a seat section. The protective support is releasably secured to the seat section by a belt assembly.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to child car seats, none of these devices disclose a child car seat having a tray which is mounted by releasable hinge mechanisms for selective pivotal movement from either a left or right side of the seat and which may be completely detached and removed from the seat. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of child car seats, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such child car seats, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.